A Fine Meal
by John A. Connor
Summary: A little tale about life at the Grey Warden's camp. K  for some suggestive dialogue.


It was a dark and quiet night around the campfire. The peaceful silence broken up only by crickets chirping and growling stomachs. The Grey Warden, Aedan Cousland, laid down by the fire with his crew, getting some much needed rest.

Aedan's body shook from a painful stomach growl. "I'd run, naked, loins first into the Darkspawn horde if it would guarantee me some warm food," he said.

"How charming," commented Alistair sitting across from Aedan, "How about I prepare us a meal?"

"You call that food," said Zevran, "Even the dog won't eat your meals and I've seen him eat his own excrement." An agreeing bark came from the dog.

Oghren interjected, "I'll happily choke down some of Alistair's slop as long as we don't have to try anymore of the Girl's cooking."

"I tried my best you rude little imp!" Leliana cursed the dwarf.

"Enough, enough," Aedan broke up the Bard and Beserker before the began a brawl, " I agree that Alistair isn't Fereldan's best cook, but his help has been appreciated."

"Thank you," said Alistair.

"And Leliana's cooking was pretty good... when compared to the dog's droppings," Aedan said with a smile.

"Hmmph," Leliana turned away grumpily.

"Now I actually have a nomination for the camp's new cook," said Aedan.

"Are you nominating me? Oh how kind?" Zevran said in mock modesty.

"Leaving you to cook is like drinking poison ourselves, Assassin," Sten spoke up.

"What? Do you wish us to elect you as camp cook, you ugly lump?" Zevran retorted.

"Qunari men don't cook. Cooking is a duty reserved for Qunari women," stated Sten.

"I wasn't thinking of either of you," said Aedan. " I was actually thinking of Morrigan," he said pointing toward the Witch as she sat by the fire of her own camp.

Wynne stepped up from behind Aedan and said softly, "Do you think that is wise? Can we trust Morrigan?"

"I'm with Wynne, she will kill us if she gets the chance," aid Alistair.

"I trust her and I don't see why you guys can't," Aedan stood by his decision.

"I agree," said Leliana, "We have alienated Morrigan, just as much as she's alienated herself. Why not extend an olive branch to her and finally make peace in this camp."

Alistair shared a nervous with Wynne and then said, " Okay she can cook for us, but if we end up icky corpses you'll be the one to blame."

"I'm sure my icky corpse will be mortified at that fact." Aedan said walking towards Morrigan.

Morrigan sat warming her hands by her fire. She stared at the flame and didn't avert her gaze even as Aedan walked up to her.

"Your desire?" She still stared at the flames.

Aedan sat by her, "You ever get lonely just sitting here all by your lonesome?"

"Not when you are constantly coming over to ask questions," she said with a smirk. The fire's reflection danced in her yellow eyes.

"Well here's another question."

"How surprising!"

"How would like to come over to the main camp and cook us dinner?"

"I wouldn't like it, thank you very much," She turned to him and stood up in anger. He stood up with her.

" You think I'm a servant who is here for your pleasure!" She snapped at him, "'Join me in my tent, Morrigan.' 'Kill the Genlock, Morrigan.' 'Cook me dinner, Morrigan!'"

"I just thought you'd like to join us for a nice meal," Aedan tried to defend himself.

"What on this bloody world would give you the impression I would want to join you and those thick headed imbeciles in a dinner I made!"

Aedan was silent for a minute. He looked sad for a little bit, but his brow furrowed and he scowled. "Excuse me for trying to be kind. If you don't wish to make friends, who am I to try to make you feel otherwise. I defend your name amongst the others, yet when I come to be kind you throw me away. Well if that's how it is then good night!"

She stared at his scowling face, "I'm impressed. Here I thought you were going to shrivel down and beg me for forgiveness yet you stood your ground. I find your anger...attractive."

His scowl turned into a smile, "Thought you'd like it. I'm quite the actor, am I not? Now what do you say you saucy minx?"

"I say I'll be needing some proper provisions for this meal of ours. I'll need meat, vegetables, water..."

Morrigan listed off her ingredients and Aedan got the rest of the group ready to collect them. The Grey Warden's party was about to have a fine meal.


End file.
